Ironspike Mountains
The Ironspike Mountains are located in the northern part of Valoran. They border with Freljord and Noxus. Lore From ancient times, the Cryophoenix known as has taken residence in this landscape. An unforgiving barren wilderness, the Ironspike Mountains were colonized by political and social outcasts from Noxus, known as the Gray Order, who sought to leave their neighbors in peace as they pursued dark arcane knowledge. The leaders of this outcast society are a married couple: Gregori Hastur, the Gray Warlock, and his wife Amoline, the Shadow Witch. Though survival was a challenge at times, the Gray Order's colony managed to thrive in a land where so many others would have failed. Champions of Ironspike Mountains Other Related Champions * carried Elnüks over the Ironspike Mountains. * was frozen for millenia by . * is demigod brother of . * is a demigod brother of . Locations Annie Origins concept 10.jpg|Hastur's Home 1 Annie Origins concept 34.jpg|Hastur's Home 2 Annie Origins concept 35.jpg|Annie's Room 1 Annie Origins concept 36.jpg|Annie's Room 2 The Ironspike Mountains run in a rough crescent, from their northern slopes in the Freljord to their eastern extremity along the coast of the sea, just north of Noxus. A Noxian colony was formed at its southern slopes. * Delverhold: A fortified settlement between Noxus and the cold tundra of the Freljord. * Hastur's Home: Former home of the Hastur family. It has since burned down due to uncontrolled abilities. Wildlife Land= Antlermice Antlermice are a quadruped mammalian species native to Valoran. They have large ears for hearing and a long skinny tail for movability against larger predators. Their fur varies from light to medium dark drown, and their eyes are of a light green color. Their antlers are used for attracting mates, contesting with other males and generally for mating seasons and self-defense. Bantha Bantha are Large quadruped mammalian species used by Yordle merchants for transport. They have long brown fur across their whole body, large front tusks, hooves, and horns to fend off carnivorous predators. They are mainly herbivores. Despite its enormous and intimidating look, Banthas are gentle giants. Blast Cones are a type of plant with with explosive fruit. Their explosive properties are powerful enough to fling a humanoid several meters away. Dragons :For more detail, see Dragon. are winged, elemental-breathing reptiles that can reach near-giant sizes over their long, long lifespans, they are the indisputable ruler of the skies. Both fearsome and majestic, dragons have a society that revolves around strength and might and because of their egoistic and narcissistic pride, mixing their blood with that of races outside of dragonkind are seen as an abomination, a cancer that must be eradicated utterly. Many dragons persecute such defiled creations and their perpetrators to no end, a thing that , and her deceased father found out firsthand. There are five types of dragons: * Elemental Drakes: , , , drakes. * . The most powerful dragons have World Rune shards within them, which gives them their elemental powers. Elnüks The Elnüks are large shaggy buffalo like quadrupedal mammalian herbivores. Unique to the lands of the Freljord. Shepherds herd their flocks to graze on the slopes during the hotter seasons. They have thick fur coats and large swirling curved tusks. These coats are sheared and woven into warm clothing and other textiles by the Freljordians. Beside their thick coats, the Elnüks are usually a primary source of meat well as the main currency of many tribes. They are also used for riding. Forest Chameleons Forest chameleons are quadruped lizard species native to Runeterra. Their scales of an orange color and their eyes are light green. They can usually be seen on forest trees and rocks, where they blend very well away from dangers. Porowls are an avian species native to Valoran. Their feathers are a gray-brownish color and have small dark brown horns. They appearance inspired many of the Magelords architecture. They can usually be seen atop of trees, curiously watching the goings-on around them. Raptors :For more detail, see Raptor. are an avian species native to Valoran and Ionia. While incapable of flight, they have large strong back legs and large front teeth used for hunting. This species tents to its young until they can fend for themselves against larger predators. When born their feathers are the predominantly blue-greenish color, once they mature their obtain the look. Their feathers are used for making . It is said that killing a Crimson Raptor with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the keen senses of the beast, allowing them to see unseen threats. Scryer's Blooms are a type of plant with magical properties, being used for . |-| Aquatic= Honeyfruits are type of edible plant seen harvested near the city of Palcyff. Its healing properties are also used for medicinal purposes such as . Being a semi-aquatic plant, it can be seen on the shores of rivers, lakes, and other bodies of fresh water. Scuttle Crabs :For more detail, see Rift Scuttler. or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran, Shurima and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . Culture Mythos= Freljord's Old Gods Unlike a handful of other deities worshiped throughout Runeterra's different cultures, the Freljordian gods are physical real beings that manifest as spiritual animals and each were conceived from some transcendental force that bonds them together like siblings. However most of these divine spirits have faded into obscurity over the eons, as the Freljord has dissolved into warring factions and tribal splinters. Where some legends are still being shared, those stories have been misinterpreted far beyond any recollected truth and many times have fellow Freljordians engaged in brutal conflict over their religious conjecture, from drunken bar brawls to merciless wars. Now the only demi-gods to be remembered have been those few who still actively interact with their worshipers. Of them, only is known to actively influence their worshippers, but other Spirits that fall in this category are , , The Seal Sister and The Boar-God. Trivia * insists that the Trifarian Legion be armed and armored using ore from the Delverhold in the Ironspike Mountains, which he considers the best in the empire. Media Videos= ;Related Videos See Also *The Principles of Strength *Annie: Origins pl:Góry Ironspike zh:鐵脊山脈 Category:Places Category:Noxus Category:Freljord